Untitled
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: After Lucy comes back from a Solo Mission in Crocus, she's acting different. Natsu tries his best to help but she wont open up to him until one night she wakes up from nightmares of what happened to her in Crocus. Natsu does his best to comfort the girl, but does he really want to know what happened to her? *** Warning Mentions of Rape***


Hey guys this is my try at a FT NaLu fic. I hope you enjoy it, but be nice please!

* * *

Lucy ran down the street, as a thin coat of sweat lined her skin. She looked behind her to see if she was still being followed, before turning down an alley. She slowed to a fast walk, and turned around once more to make sure he didn't follow her down the alley. She was about to face forward again to find the train station and head back to Magnolia, back to Fairy Tail, but apparently he had other plans. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder forcefully turning her around. A surprised gasp left her lips as Magenta eyes bears into her soul.

"Caught ya," he says before an ear splitting scream jolted her awake. She sat up in bed covered in sweat desperately trying to catch her breath.

"It was a dream. It was just a dream. He can't get you here," She repeated to herself over and over, until the person next to her moved under the blankets.

"Who can't get you Luce?" Natsu her long term team mate and recent Boyfriend said sleepily. Lucy looked out the window, ignoring his stare not wanting him to see the pain and suffering she was going through since the incident.

"No one. No one is gonna get me. I had a nightmare that's all, go back to sleep," She said looking to the stars for guidance. Regulus the main star in Loke's (Leo's) constellation twinkled in the dark sky, offering some comfort to the blonde. Natsu leaned back on one elbow and studied the girl next to him. He knew something was wrong with her. She'd been having these weird nightmares every night since she came back from her solo mission. Did something happen while she was on the job? He knew he should have gone with her, but gramps insisted she went alone. He watched for a minute or so longer before he sat fully up with her.

"You can talk to me ya know Luce. I'm here for ya, and I can't help ya if ya don't tell me," he said sincerely. Lucy hated not telling him, but how could she tell him what happened? She felt ashamed, used and tainted but worst of all she felt weak, weak enough she couldn't even protect herself. Lucy's eyes glistened with tears, as a fresh onslaught of memories from that night came crashing down on here like a ton of bricks. She knew Natsu could smell her tears, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her secret from him.

"Lucy! Don't cry, please ya know I hate it when ya cry," Natsu said as he quickly scooped the girl in his arms and held her to his chest. He shushed, and rocked her doing his best to be there for her, support her in whatever problem she may have, just hoping she'd tell him so they could fix it together and move on. Soon Lucy's sobs turned to sniffles, but Natsu kept her right in his lap where he could protect her from anything, including her own thoughts. She held on to his vest opening so tight that her knuckles began to turn white, as she began to shake like a leaf. Natsu gently raised his body temperature as best he could to keep his Lucy warm.

"Lucy… Please tell me what's wrong," Natsu said in the saddest voice she had ever heard come from the dragon slayer. She widened her eyes, realizing she had no choice but to tell him. She hated that voice he just used, and could not deny him anything.

"Natsu… I…" she said pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss, before leaning his head on her forehead.

"Let me help you," he said lending her some of his strength. Lucy swallowed hard and nodded her head. It was now or never, and she could not live with never. She slowly climbed from his lap and sat cross legged in front of him. Natsu made sure to giver her his undivided attention, being he knew that it was something important. Playing with the hem of her long t-shirt she sleeps in she looked down at mattress before starting her story.

"When I went on that solo mission a few weeks ago, I… I was… Something happened," She admitted stuttering slightly from her nerves.

Natsu waited patiently not trying to rush her. This was the most he gotten from her since she got back. She was quiet for a minute while she gathered her thoughts, unsure of how to put it.

"It's O.K Luce," Natsu said encouragingly. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"So I ended up on the solo mission because master said it was a job specifically for me," Lucy said looking at Natsu who nodded, knowing about that part because he was in gramp's office when he gave her the job.

"Well I get to Crocus to meet up with Princess Hisui, and turned out she was away on royal matters for the month," She added as she took her eyes off Natsu and looked back down at the mattress. Natsu furrowed his brow in confusion. Her mission was to meet with Hisui, but if she wasn't there why didn't Lucy come right back home?

"So what did you need to go for?" Natsu asked. Lucy played with her hands avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"I'm not sure. I just know that as I left the Castle, there was a man outside the gate and he… he…" Lucy said as looked away from Natsu, unable to finish her sentence. Natsu sat up straight, something happened involving another man and he didn't like it. Natsu gently pulled Lucy back onto his lap, and held her tightly in a hug.

"I need you to tell me what happened right now Luce. There are millions of possibilities and scenarios running through my mind right now and I'm abut to loose it," Natsu said glaring at the wall so hard that it should have burst into flames. Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's words. He was a lot calmer since they became a couple, and only lost his temper when it came to her safety and well being.

"He um… He grabbed me as I passed through the main gates and… and pushed me down an alley. I didn't have time to summon on of my spirits before he knocked my keys from my hand," Lucy started again as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu held her tighter as the words left her mouth. He had an idea what of what she was about to say, but no man would ever jump to the conclusion that something like this would ever happen to the woman he was in love with.

"He pushed me up against the wall before I had a chance to fight back… I tried to scream but he…I… Please Natsu I can't," she cried burying her head in his shoulder. He gripped her tight one hand on her head as he stared at the ground. He didn't need to hear the rest, he wasn't dumb. Lucy was a very attractive woman and he knew many men had dirty intentions running through their head when they looked her way. He can't say he never thought of Lucy in that way, but he had a lot more respect not only for women in general but for Lucy herself. He hated the men that thought they could just take what they wanted from a female. They were the lowest scum on the planet. Natsu comforted Lucy as she cried, and soon she pulled away.

Natsu's hardened eyes, softened when he saw her. The Lucy he knew and loved was there right in front of him, but she as currently torn and broken. She looked so small in his arms, and vowed never to let her look like this again.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said in a small voice as she looked away from him.

"For what?" He asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear gently.

"For all of…. this," she said turning back to him.

"For being so weak that I couldn't even protect myself, for being the one member of Fairy Tail that allows herself be the victim," She yelled, pulling away from Natsu, facing the window. She hugged herself and tried not to look at the man in front of her.

"Lucy you're not…" Natsu started, but was cut off by Lucy turning to face him in hysterics.

"I am weak Natsu. Erza, Mira, Juvia, hell even little Wendy are a lot more capable of protecting themselves than I am. I was raped Natsu… raped, and there was nothing for me to do to stop it. I'm pathetic, and a failure and have no business even being remotely associated with the grandest guild in the nation," She ranted standing from the bed. Natsu too stood up, and walked over to where Lucy now stood in the living room. His temper rising with each step he took towards her. He hated when she talked down on herself. For the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, she had very low self-esteem issues already. Natsu had, had enough of listening to her self loathing and it was time to put a stop to it. He slammed his fist on to the coffee table they both stood near, effectively shutting Lucy up and allowing him to speak.

"You listen to me Lucy, and you listen well," he said in a low tone that sent a chill down her spine. He was furious and she knew it.

"I don't care what you think, or what you say about yourself. You don't see you the way others see you, the way I see you. You are the most beautiful woman in all of Eathland, I know trust me I've been everywhere looking for Igneel. You are one of the strongest people I know, though you have major self esteem issues, I still wouldn't have you any other way. I love you Lucy, more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I can't begin to understand what you're going through, but so help me I'll find the little maggot who did this to you, and I swear on Igneel's scales that he'll pay. I just need you to stop blaming yourself, and know it's not your fault. None of this is your fault," Natsu said seriously, one of the rare moments he had. Lucy stared at Natsu wide eyed and simply nodded her head.

They stood in silence for awhile, the sun outside the window slowly rising starting a new day. Lucy watched gold and pink hues slowly spreading over the city of magnolia. With a sigh she turned to face Natsu who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry Natsu… You're right, I just feel so… ashamed," Lucy said quietly. Natsu's eyes softened and he motioned for her to come over to him. She walked slowly but went to him. They held each other as if each other were a lifeline.

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya Luce," Natsu said into her hair. Lucy just held him tighter.

"It's fine, I needed it actually. And… Thanks for listening Natsu," She said pulling away, looking him the eye with a smile.

"No problem Luce, It's what I'm here for. And don't worry all of Fairy Tail is here for you too," he said smiling himself. Lucy walked out of his arms and headed toward the kitchen, before turning around to look at him over her shoulder.

"Breakfast, and then we'll head to the guild?" She asked as she watched his face light up.

"Aye sir!" he exclaimed with a jump. Lucy shook her head as he raced in front of her to get into the Kitchen first. She questioned her choice in a boyfriend sometimes, but she really did love her dragon slayer.


End file.
